Motifa The GTA Gal
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha meet up with a fat, black, strong independent woman who don't need no man made famous from OneyPlays named Motifa. And of course, that changed my life.
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha were walking around nearby a highway as Dry Bowser was looking at a map while Petey was flying in the air with Toadette farting away. Suddenly the trio stopped in their tracks as they looked up at the night starry sky, to see several helicopters blow up.

"What the hell?" Dry Bowser commented as he brushed his red hair back with one of his left skeletal hands. "How come those copters are getting blown up?"

"Gosh, I don't know." Toadette admitted as she raised her hands up to her face. "Ooh, I hope they don't come crashing towards us! Golly, that would be nasty!"

Petey mumbled as he landed on the ground, pointing at the air with his enormous right green leaf as he spotted a fat black woman in a purple shirt and blue jeans flying right towards them. Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as Toadette screamed in horror, with Petey tilting his bulbous head in confusion as the woman crash landed into all of them, causing a huge fiery explosion that caused the entire highway to catch on fire.

"I'm Motifa... my pants stink." Motifa stated as she then used her telekinesis to teleport in the air various times. "Damn it... hell no."

Dry Bowser emerged out of the flames as a bouncing skull, with both Toadette and Petey screaming in pain as they were both on fire, Petey due to being a plant and Toadette due to her farts.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone's favorite SEGA boy Silver The Hedgehog was looking for the trio of Nintendo characters, holding several boxes of pizzas as he was on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city, making him confused as he rubbed the back of his quills.

"Damn it... where the hell are those three...?" Silver questioned as he opened up one of the cardboard boxes and took a slice of pizza, munching on it as he gulped. "I never get invited to-"

Silver didn't finish his sentence, as he saw Motifa constantly shifting in the air, with all sorts of vehicles spazzing out around her in the air as a blimp came towards the skyscraper he was on, exploding and causing the building to tumble. Silver used his psychic power to hover as he accidentally dropped several boxes of pizzas he had on his hands, wondering just who this fat black woman in front of him was.

"You were asking for a miracle, but you got Motifa baby!" Exclaimed Motifa as she blew Silver a kiss and then took off for space, leaving the hedgehog to stay in his position confused.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal peaceful day... and then came crashing down several vehicles, which was caused by Motifa as she was causing an airplane to come crashing down towards the city, WITH NO SURVIVORS.

"I'm not entirely sure that it was a good idea sticking with this chick..." Dry Bowser pointed out in a worried tone as he, Toadette, and Petey Piranha were riding in a jeep that was spinning into the air due to Motifa's broken ability.

"Oh I agree... ooh I'm gonna need a lot more diapers for this..." Toadette whimpered as the jeep they were in was blasted right into space due to the explosion from the plane Motifa crashed.

"Goddamn!" Motifa exclaimed as she went spiraling around in the air, flailing her arms about.

Petey mumbled as he noticed the jeep started to break up, the mutated piranha plant flying out as he stuffed both Dry Bowser and Toadette into his red pouch, watching the jeep explode in flames as he opened his mouth in disbelief. He was then knocked in the head by Motifa crashing into him, causing both of them to go spiraling high into the sky as they were approaching the space barrier.

"Was this anywhere in the script!?" Toadette screamed as she held on tightly to Petey's pouch, feeling several things fall out of her pink mushroom cap.

Dry Bowser could feel several of his bones fall out of his bony body as he placed his right hand on his face. "Why would this be written when anything can be altered!?"

"Damn it!" Motifa cursed as all of them slammed into the top of the sky, being flattened like pancakes as they slowly began falling back down, as thin as wafers. Tonight wasn't exactly a good night.

"Guys? Where are ya?" Silver stated as he rubbed his quills, the psychic hedgehog getting tired of looking around for his friends as he panted, with the random humans walking by him and providing odd glances. "God... why does this shit always happen to me...?"


End file.
